1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable dance floor, and in particular, to a small portable tap dance floor which produces the sound and feel of a hard wood stage floor when tap dancing thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tap dancing is becoming increasing popular for the young and old as a means of exercise and relaxation in addition to asserting one's tap dancing ability. Although tap dancers usually require only a small space to practice their steps, there are many problems associated with finding suitable means for such tap dancing practice. For instance, it would be advantageous that the dance floor be of such a structure and weight so that it can be carried to various locations by the dancer. Likewise, it would be desirable that the tap dance floor produce the sound similar to dancing on a hard wood floor such as a stage. It would also be desirable that the dance floor be able to transmit to the dancer the feeling of dancing on a hard wood tap dance floor. It would be helpful that the tap dance floor be able to absorb and cushion the vibrations and sound of the dancing to limit the intensity of the vibrations and noise from passing through to the underlying floor.
Various devices have been proposed in order to overcome these problems. However, applicant has no knowledge of any portable dance floor that satisfies the above needs.
Thus a need exists by tap dancers for a portable dance floor that produces the sound and transmits the feel of a hard wood tap dance floor, that is of such structure and weight that it can be adequately carried by the dancer, and that will absorb and cushion the vibrations and sound of the dancing.